It's Destiny
by indigo-chica
Summary: Rory Gilmore was the small town princess. Jess Mariano was the big city rebel. They would never have worked out, right? 7 years down the road, they discover the true meaning of destiny... The moment you've all been waiting for - !!THE WEDDING!! [literati]
1. Missing luggage & a new found old friend

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, the series. I just own what ideas I write... 

Author's Note: Hmm. This is my first ever Literati!! You have to give me your opinion on this or I seriously will never ever do any Literati's in the future!!! I feel quite proud about this story though… *rueful grin… so I will be quite depressed if there are no reviews!

Details: In this story, Jess and Rory never kissed. He left after the accident where Rory's wrist got fractured. Plus, Rory never went to see him in New York, so she doesn't know about 'his bench' in Washing Park. The writing in Italics are what the person is thinking...

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Mum!" squealed Rory Gilmore, exhausted from making her way to the Inn. 

Lorelai turned around to greet her hyperactive daughter. "Rory?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

She took a closer look at Rory, who was bent double trying to catch her breath. "And did you _run_ all the way here?" 

Rory stood up again, and cast a haughty look. "Of course not. I jogged half way." 

Lorelai nodded, as if she understood this. "Wassup?" 

Rory leaned closer. "I got a job!" 

"Rory, there's no need to lean closer and then shout in my ear. It will only result in me getting deaf sooner than planned." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So which famous newspaper that's won lots of awards has begged my daughter to work in it?"

Rory laughed. "Mum, I'm just a rookie. And I got a job at the New York Tribune."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Don't ever insult yourself. You're an experienced rookie!"

Rory grinned. "You've just contradicted yourself there…"

"Whatever, Einstein. So… New York?"

Rory nodded. "New York."

"New York?"

"Yes, mum. New York."

"But… why New York? My daughter's going to leave me all alone?" Lorelai wailed. 

Michel walked in. "Lorelai, what's all that noise? Stop it or you're going to scare all the customers away." He glanced at Rory. "Oh hello, Rory."

"Shut your trap, Michel," snapped Lorelai. 

Michel smiled. "It's not my fault if we don't have any customers then." He walked out; leaving the two Lorelai's together. 

~***~

"Luke, I want cof---" 

"No, Lorelai," said Luke, giving her a glare.

"Please," begged Lorelai.

"It rots your teeth and stunts your growth," muttered Luke.

"But, my favourite daughter is leaving me all alone..." persuaded Lorelai, making her lips tremble. 

"Mum, I'm your only daughter," added Rory.

"Really, where are you going?" asked Luke, directing the question to Rory. 

Rory shrugged. "Uh, The New York Tribune hired me. So, I guess I'm heading to New York." 

Luke gave a smile. "That's great. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." 

Lorelai's heart lurched. "What, tomorrow? I thought it was next week!"

Rory gave a crooked smile. "Sorry about that. I have to leave tomorrow, because I have to get settled into the apartment they set up for me in order to make it organised to work on Monday."

Lorelai sighed. "What's the joy of being organised?"

Luke pointed at Lorelai. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "Stop picking on me."

Luke grumbled, and poured them both coffee. "I have to go now, got a lot of customers to attend to..."

Rory smiled at him. "Bye, Luke."

"Take care, Rory," said Luke. He took a few steps, then turned around. "Oh, if you see Jess... tell him I said hello."

Rory nodded. _Jess Mariano. I haven't seen him in 5 years... I wander what he's doing now, what he's doing, how he looks like. He always had a hot body, nice hair, eyes that did wonders for expressing his feelings, lips that are kissable... _

Rory shook herself mentally. _What was I thinking? Why was I thinking of Jess of all people? I only liked him as a regular friend. I couldn't have liked like him as more than a friend. I was with Dean, for heaven's sake. Besides, he was the one who ran away from me. He should have known that I wouldn't blame him for the accident. But I do blame him for leaving. Hell, he didn't even say goodbye..._

Lorelai looked at the expressions that crossed her beloved daughter's face, and knew that she must be thinking of Jess Mariano. From the first time his mouth opened, Lorelai knew he was trouble. But he was nice to Rory, and that was all that mattered. Lorelai always suspected that a part of Rory was crushing on him. 

She snapped her fingers in front of Rory's face. "What was that about?"

Rory blushed. "Nothing, mum."

She noticed the look on Rory's face, but didn't want to press it. "So, what are you going to do if you see Jess?" asked Lorelai curiously. 

Rory shrugged. "It's a big city, mum. I might not even see him." 

Lorelai smiled. "You never know, honey..."

~***~

Rory shouted," What do you mean you can't find my luggage?"

The man shrugged. "I'm sorry, Miss. There must be some problem in the system."

"Do you know what I have in there? The address to where I'm staying, that's what! Plus, my clothes. What am I going to wear?!" 

"I'm sorry, Miss. Just fill in this form, and we'll inform you when we've discovered your luggage."

Rory grumbled, but filled in the form reluctantly. 

The man added," If we can't find it in a week's time, we'll give you some payment in return."

Rory nodded. "Okay. Call my mobile phone number." _If you can't find my luggage, then I'll slap a lawsuit on this company._

The man smiled at her. "Have a nice day, Miss."

Rory glared at him, but walked away before she did him any bodily harm.

__

The nerve of that man to wish me a nice day. After I lost my luggage as well! Where the hell am I going to rest? She kicked some stones, and glanced about her. _Great. Lost in the middle of New York. What a great way to start the day..._

She noticed a park, and sighed. _Might as well make my way there to rest my feet. _

She sat on the cleanest bench that she could find, and took a book out to pass the time. After a while, she got really into the novel. Moll Flanders, by Daniel Defoe. The book was about a lady who was guilty of incense, bigamy, and thieving. 

Then, a man's voice from behind her shocked her from the peace she had made for herself.

"What are you doing on _my_ bench?" asked the man. He had a deep, resonant, and soothing voice, which did not match with the words that came out of his mouth.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't see your name on this bench." 

"Really? Look underneath it then." 

Rory smirked. _This guy must be insane to think that he actually owns this particular bench. _She bent down anyway, just to humour him. She inspected the bottom of the bench, and saw a plaque. She read the writing on it.

'This bench is the property of Jess Mariano. Acknowledged by the Mayor of New York.'

Rory gasped, and stood up to stare at the man before her. "Jess?" 

The man took a double take, and took in the sight before him. A woman, with coffee coloured hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Rory?" he asked in disbelief. 

To be continued...

****

REVIEW PLEEZE! 


	2. Hairdressing skills

****

Thanx a lot y'all: Jade, hasapi, rache, chelly, twinkletoes, artemis moonshine, dodgerluv, klm111a, Megz, aimeee, AmyDC, shadowcat, roxXy, Seehoo, UniquelyMe, jess lover, starbelly, Mysticgrl, Princess Amorina Weasley, swim6516 and 5 nameless reviewers. =) You guys did make my day! 

PS. Rory hasn't heard about his books because… she just hasn't. I dunno what to say!!! Anyone give me ideas as to why she hadn't heard about his books? I'd really appreciate it if u did so. 

I wrote this chapter in a hurry so forgive me if it doesn't make too much sense! It's long though, that should earn me a few brownie points. Right? *smiles 

BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR. WISH Y'ALL THE BEST OF LUCK FOR THE ONCOMING YEAR! 

Chapter 3

"Oops, that's right. We've walked into the wrong apartment," said Jess cheekily. He watched Rory's expressions just to see them change to disappointment. 

"Oh." _Was I kidding myself? If this was his, how could he afford to own this place?_

Jess laughed. "Even though I've got the keys to this place, you still question whether I live here?" 

Rory slugged him. "Jess, stop kidding me." 

She pouted to show that she wasn't pleased with him. _Okay, so he does own this place, which clearly screams out big bucks. He takes me shopping. Which is definitely not the move for the poor. What the hell does he do for a living? _

Jess's eyes were drawn to her lips. _She is so adorable when she pouts. And those lips… _

He was shaken out of his dream-like state when Rory rushed over to the other side of the room. 

"You have got to be kidding me," said Rory. She turned around to face him. "Is this yours?" She pointed at the gigantic, fluffy teddy bear sitting down at the corner of the room. It was huge; at least Rory's size, if not bigger. 

Jess groaned. _Of all the things she sees, it has to be that! _He remembered that it was the first thing he had gotten once he received his first paycheque. He had meant to send it to Rory Gilmore, to show her how much he appreciated her being there for him. To show her how much he liked her. To show her what she means to him. 

Except he didn't have the nerves to. He didn't think she'd appreciate getting a huge soft toy from the town's former rebel. 

Jess shrugged. "It's in my apartment isn't it?"

Rory glared at him, and said warningly, "Jess."

"Yes Rory, it's mine."

Rory frowned, feeling disappointed. _He would never buy this for himself. He must have bought it for a girl. Guys do that for girls they like. Which means that he has a girlfriend. _

"Oh," said Rory. She hugged it, feeling the softness of the fur. 

Jess saw how affectionate Rory was towards it, and smiled secretly. _I should have found a way to give that to her. _

"I bought it for someone a long time ago. But I figured out that she wouldn't want it, so I just kept it." 

Rory was surprised. _His girlfriend must be an idiot. How could any girl resist something like this_? "You have a girlfriend." 

Jess was astonished at the way Rory phrased that. Instead of being a question, it was rather like a statement. And she actually sounded disappointed. Jess smacked himself mentally. _Stop imagining things, Mariano. You just want her to sound disappointed. _

Jess smirked at her, his confidence regained again. _Mariano, you might be the luckiest guy in the world. This girl sounds like she likes you. _"No. You got anyone in mind?" His eyes sparkled mischievously. 

His comment brought about another round of blushes. Rory felt that her cheeks were going to be stained a lovely shade of pink forever. "Huh." 

Jess laughed at her mocking the way he sometimes began and ended conversations. "You can have it if you want. It just collects dust in my living room." 

Rory grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I only say things that I'm sure of." _Most of the time anyway. I would never tell Rory Gilmore that I love her. Even I'm not that stupid. _

Rory squealed, and jumped up and down, carrying the huge toy with her. She then walked towards Jess, involving him in the three-way hug. 

"OoOoH. Thank youuu!" shouted Rory, and in her excitement, planted a kiss on Jess's lips. _This feels nice. _

~***~

Once she realised what she was doing, she stumbled back, feeling downright embarrassed. She looked at the floor. 

"Uh, sorry about that," Rory muttered softly. 

If she had looked up, she would have seen a goofy smile that was rarely seen on Jess's face. 

"That's alright. It's just nerves," said Jess. _You have a long way to go, Mariano, if you're going to make that girl realise that she loves you. And that you love her. _

He held out a hand to her. "Why don't you change your clothes, then we'll have lunch and we can go to the New York Tribune's office."

Rory took his hand, and he pulled her up. He pushed her towards the direction of the guestroom, where he had already placed the shopping bags. 

Rory took a shower. She needed that badly to wake herself up. _What did I think I was doing, kissing Jess? That was inexcusable. Sure, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that you can just go around kissing anyone you wish. Now look what you've done. Stupid, stupid move. You've ruined all the friendship comfortness. Jess probably thinks that you like him. Wait, I do like him don't I?_

She slapped herself mentally, trying to push away the thoughts from her as far as possible. It didn't work. _It's just nerves, my ass. You knew you wanted to kiss him. You want him. Period. _

She groaned, and changed into a new set of clothes. That was when she realised that she didn't know what to wear. She needed to appear businesslike without looking like she had a stick shoved up her ass. Plus, she did not want people to think that her previous job was as a stripper. This situation calls for help. She stuck her head out of the door. 

"Jess," yelled Rory. "Help!" 

Jess was in the middle of cooking something when he heard Rory call him for help. He closed the oven and ran towards the guestroom, thinking that Rory needed something urgent. 

Once he opened the door, he stared at the sight before him in bewilderment. "Rory, what the hell have you done?"

The room looked like it had been ransacked. There were clothes, shoes, bags, and accessories all over the place. Somehow a scarf had landed on the fan. He didn't even want to know how it got there. 

"Nothing. I need something to wear."

"Rory where are you?"

"I'm in the toilet." 

"Huh."

"Jess, I need clothes that scream out intelligent, businesslike, funny, good humour, and everything good in this world!" 

"Huh."

Rory frowned. "Don't give me that. You're a guy. You should know what makes a woman look good."

Jess smirked to himself. "Everything looks good on you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "This is not the time, or place for compliments that you know you don't mean."

"I meant it," said Jess quietly. 

Rory fell quiet at that. She didn't know what to say. So she brushed it off. _He meant it, my ass. "_Whatever. So, help please." 

Jess sighed. "Fine."

He looked over the array of clothes on the bed, and picked out a suit, with a short skirt (but not too short because then Rory would appear slutty), a jacket, and a chemise that would bring out the colour of her eyes. He picked them up and threw them inside the toilet door without looking at Rory. He didn't want to see Rory naked. _That would turn out to be the most uncomfortablest situation he could ever be in! Plus, they weren't ready for it. It would totally spoil the remains of friendship that they managed to pull together. _

He then found a pair of high heeled shoes (but not too high because then Rory would walk funny), and a nice handbag that was not too big (that screamed out married mother) or too small so that nothing would fit in there. 

Rory stepped out of the toilet. 

"Look at me." Jess looked at her and smiled. 

"Nice." He pointed to the shoes, and bag. Rory got into the shoes, and she took the bag. She then striked a pose for him. He looked her over, making Rory feel very uncomfortable. "Except, we need to do something with your hair." 

Rory sighed. "I'll probably mess that up."

Jess looked at her for a second, and then gave in. "Fine, sit on the dresser seat and I'll do it for you."

Rory glanced at Jess like he was crazy. "Jess, you don't do hair."

Jess nodded and smirked at her. "That's right. So don't ever tell anybody that I did your hair."

Rory gave up, and sat on the dresser chair. _He can't possibly mess my hair up totally. _

A few minutes, a lot of hairgel, and use of the hairdryer was all it took to transform Rory's hair from a nightmare to a dream. 

Rory looked at her reflection in the mirror, and then up into Jess's eyes. 

"Wow," were all the words she could muster. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Jess shrugged self-depreciatingly. "There are a lot of things you learn when you have to do your sister's hair every morning because your mum is too drunk to do so."

Rory was sorry she brought that up. _He has a younger sister? He did her hair up every day? Wow, he sounds like the brother I never had._

"Sorry about that," she mumbled. 

Jess smiled. "It's ok. Maybe you'll meet my sister one-day. I'm sure you too would get along well together." 

Rory smiled back at him. "I'd love to meet her." 

Jess sniffed at the air. "Oh no, my lasagne." He then proceeded to run out of the door, and into the kitchen in order to save his precious lasagne, which made Rory laugh. 

They had lunch, which tasted delicious, although it was a little bit burnt. 

~***~

Jess looked at his watch. "We'd better hurry to the New York Tribune office before it closes." 

Rory nodded, and grabbed her bag. They made their way into the car park. Jess stood in front of a BMW. 

"This is your car?" asked Rory in amazement. 

Jess nodded, and opened the door for her. Rory smiled to herself.

__

Jess, the once rebel of Stars Hollow, has turned into a gentleman. Who ever would have thought? 

"Do you know the way to the office?" asked Rory. 

Jess nodded once again. "I've been there a few times."

Rory was puzzled. "For what?" 

"Uh, to get copies of their new paper." _Jess Mariano, stop lying. Why can't you just tell her that you've made a life for yourself? Why can't you just tell her that you write books that have topped the Bestseller's list? Why can't you just tell her that people are dying to interview you? _He didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but he did not that he was a coward. 

Rory looked at him accusingly, knowing that something was amiss, but she couldn't say anything. 

~***~

They arrived at the large office building, and walked in. Rory felt butterflies in her stomach. 

"What if they say it's a mistake hiring me?" asked Rory nervously. 

Jess gripped her hand to comfort her. "They won't say that. Your credentials are brilliant. You've graduated top of your class in Harvard, which isn't an easy feat."

Rory bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure."

Jess waited in the waiting room, putting on shades and a hat. He really did not want anyone to recognise him. Rory was in the room, having a talk with the manager. 

"I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, although people normally call me Rory," blabbered Rory. 

The managed looked at her and smiled. "We've been waiting for you, Rory."

To be continued…

****

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. The shopping trip every girl dreams of

Jeez, I seriously did not expect that overwhelming response! Oooh you guys are wondafull!! 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Blessings & season's greetings...

Thanks a lot y'all *hugs!!: myra, helena, Phoebe, Mysticgrl, Luisa, dodgerluv, me**, Jade, artemis moonshine, AmyDC, swim6516, Mikki (I'm Malaysian-British), kristendotcom, twinkletoes, Kara, The one and only me, Seehoo, and 2 anonymous reviewers... 

Chapter Two: Catching up on lost time

"Hi, Jess," Rory mumbled. 

She looked up to look him over; to see how much he'd changed. He hadn't changed that much. His defenses still hadn't changed much, either. Most of all, he still looked like the same Jess that she remembered. She just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Rory loved the shade of brown his eyes were; they could express the feelings he felt or they could set up walls that were impenetrable. 

They stared at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes. 

The person with brown eyes smirked, resulting in Rory stumbling back, and staring at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing in the big city, anyway?" said Jess. 

Rory grinned at him.. "I got a job at the New York Tribune." 

"Are you serious?" asked Jess. 

Rory smiled shyly. "Of course I'm serious."_ Since when have I become shy around Jess? We used to talk about everything under the sun. And now, look at me. You'd think I had a crush on him by the way I'm acting. _Rory's eyes went wide. _Oh no, please not Jess_

"Uh, Rory? Something wrong?" asked Jess, noticing the look of terror that flashed across her face. 

Rory shook her head, trying to clear them of the previous thoughts. Rory, snap out of it! This is Jess we're talking about. Potential best friend, not potential boy friend. "No, nothing wrong."

"Right. So where are you staying?"

Rory gasped. _Oh my god, where am I staying? _She sat back down on the bench and hugged her knees tightly. Jess sat down next to her, but leaving quite a distance between them. It had been a long time since they've talked, and he didn't want to make anything awkward. It was a long time before she answered. 

"I'm not sure," mumbled Rory quietly. 

Jess was puzzled. "Huh."

Rory turned to face him. "The flight I was on lost my luggage, which contained all the information I need about my new apartment, my keys to this fabulous said apartment, most of my money, and all of my clothes. I'll have to call mum and ask me to wire me the spare key. Thank god I can ask people where the New York Tribune's office is."

Jess grimaced. "What a day"

"A horrible day" 

Jess acknowledged that, and then stood up. "Come on, I'll take you shopping." 

Rory sighed. "Jess, don't pull my leg. I know you hate going shopping."

Jess shrugged. "You've lost your luggage. I'll buy you some clothes to tide you over."

Rory squinted up at the now-standing Jess. "Jess? News flash. Rory Gilmore does not have much money."

"Stop referring to yourself in the third person, Ror. It does nothing for you. I did say I'll buy you new clothes, didn't I?" Jess smiled inside. Rory Gilmore, eh? She's not married... greeeat!

"Are you for real?" Wow, he's changed. He would never offer to take me clothes shopping before, I'd have had to drag him all the way there. 

Jess nodded. "For real. Come on." 

He held out his hand for her to take, and then he led her to the shop that he liked best.

~***~

Rory felt like she couldn't breathe. They had just walked into the largest clothes department store she had ever seen in her life. And it was gorgeous. "Jess, this is so huge," whispered Rory.

Jess took a look at the small town girl and grinned. This is probably the largest store she's seen in her life. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturb the beauty of this place," whispered Rory again.

Jess laughed. "Believe me, this place is just a customer trap."

Rory hit him in the arm. "Don't mock this heaven. How can you afford this?"

Jess shrugged self-depreciatingly. "I just do. The prices are okay."

Rory nodded, and went about to browse around the place, with Jess following her around like a puppy-dog. She took a top that she liked, and tried to search for the price tag. She couldn't find one.

"Jess? there are no price tags!" said Rory, stricken. She did not want Jess to buy her something that costs a lot of money. 

Jess smiled at her. "I know, isn't that just great? You can just wander for ages without worrying about the price of the pieces you're going to get!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Right. But then you're going to drop dead when you discover how much you have to pay."

Jess stopped, and looked into her eyes. "Rory, I don't want you to worry about any prices. This is my treat. Now, go look for something you like." 

Rory's mouth fell open. Okay, I take back what I'd thought earlier. Jess HAS changed so much. 

Jess gave Rory a wry smile, and shooed her away. Rory gave a wicked grin. This is perfect. Not worry about prices, my ass. He'll worry about what this shopping trip cost him. I don't think he's ever seen a Gilmore shop without any limits. Besides, he owes me for leaving without a goodbye...

Jess saw the grin on her face and groaned mentally. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into. 

~***~

About two hours and a half later, and a few cups of coffee, Rory had finally finish shopping. She ended up with a pile of clothes. All designer brands. She gave Jess an angelic smile.

"I'm done. This is it," said Rory. She'd never done so much shopping in her life. She didn't think she'd ever felt so happy. 

Jess looked at the pile of clothes and smiled back at Rory. "Guess I'll pay for it then." He carted away the pile of clothes to the payment counter. He looked at Rory, who was besides him. 

"Hey Rory, why don't you go and try to find a cab? We'll have lunch at my place, and then we'll go find the New York Tribune office." I don't want her to see how much this costs. She will freak out, and probably try to return them all to the shelf. 

Rory looked at him suspiciously, but then nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I just stick out my thumb right?"

Jess stared at her. "Huh. Right."

As she walked away, the sales girl smiled at Jess. "Oh my god, you're Jess Mariano. I love your books. My name is Amanda Blackbird, and I think I'm your greatest fan."

Jess looked at her dazedly. "Huh."

"Can I have your autograph please?" pleaded the girl.

Jess nodded, and gave the girl his autograph. She squealed. "Your girlfriend is so pretty, and you guys make a cute couple. I'm so jeolous of her."

Jess smiled at her. She thinks Rory is my girlfriend? Wow. We look like a cute couple? Amazing.

Amanda finished checking up the clothes. It all cost $1200. Rory is going to flip if she ever sees the receipt. Jess handed her his credit card without breaking a sweat, and walked out the store carrying the bags. Rory had already hailed a taxi, she was waiting inside it for Jess. He clambered in awkwardly next to her, and gave the taxi his home address. 

~***~

Jess put the bags down, and took his key out of his pocket. He opened the door and walked in, carrying the bags with him. Rory walked in after him. There wasn't much light so she couldn't see much of anything. Jess switched on the lights. 

"This is it. My humble abode," said Jess. 

Rory stared in amazement at the place. It looked like the apartment she had always dreamed of. With really comfortable looking sofas, pieces of art, and the most up-to-date hifi system she had ever seen, it was wonderful. However, there were also parts of Jess that could be seen. One wall was filled with books up to the ceiling. There was a ladder next to this rack so that you could reach to the top shelf. Rory was already in love with this place. 

She looked at Jess in awe. "Are you sure we walked into the right apartment?" 

To be continued...

REVIEW PLEASE!! you guys seriously make my day if you do so!


	4. Until I can stand on my own two feet aga...

**~I had a horrible New Year's day. I managed to get another ex-boyfriend, get drunk, and dirty --- in that order! I woke up the next day with mascara streamed down my cheeks, a huge hangover and lying in a huge comfortable bed. So I just want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Daniel for always being there for me! (Thank god for him, he brought me home, tucked me into his bed and slept on the floor so that I wouldn't think I actually slept with my best friend. bleurgh! My parents would have killed me if they saw me drunk out of my mind.) I just hope you guys had a better New Year's! ~**

**Grazie così tanto. Thank you so much, your reviews cheered me up!: *KrystalKat390, *Phoebe (blushhh, thanks for the compliment), *girldevil , *hasapi (thanks for all those wonderful ideas, I'll probably be using the pseudonym one), *sugar sweet, *swim6516, *kilina, *dodgerluv (thanx 4 ur idea), *adriannawolf (I meant closed the oven door, sorry about that), *Katie (thank ya for ur flatter), *hana, *Nick, *twinkletoes, *Mysticgrl, *Melissa, *Melissa Larkin, *Jade, *kylie, *deena, *jj, *farah k., *Seehoo, *Molly, *hannah, *alexis, *shadowcat (I might just make that happen in the last chapter or so), and *3 nameless reviewers. **

Chapter 4: Until I can stand on my own two feet

_Great. You're just the luckiest girl in the world, aren't you? Two bombshells in the past half an hour. What did you ever do to deserve that? _Rory walked out of her meeting with the manager, and looked around for Jess. _Where could he be? _She walked to the end of the hallway, but didn't see him. She walked back, and that was when she saw someone watching her intently behind his dark glasses and hat. Jess. She made her way towards him, and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Jess?" she asked. What is he doing dressed up like that? He looks like he's trying to hide away from something. Oh well, who am I to question his fashion sense? 

Jess nodded. "How did your meeting go?"

Rory sighed. "I'm not sure. Good news or bad news first?"

Jess thought for a while. "Bad news."

"The owner of the apartment I was supposed to live in isn't co-operating. That means that I don't have a place to stay."

"You can always crash over at my place. I have an apartment that is too big for me alone." _Smart move, Mariano. Now you get to see her every day, which will torture you even more. _

Rory frowned. "I would be meddling. You have your own life to lead, I would just be interfering with your lifestyle." 

Jess shrugged, and said quietly. "I don't mind, besides I could use the company." _You would love having her there, so you can keep out an eye for her. So that you can see that no one hurts her. So that maybe she might fall in love with you..._

Rory sighed again. "Just for a while, maybe. Until I can stand on my own two feet again." 

Jess smiled at her. "Come on, let's go for coffee." 

They made their way back towards his car, and he drove to a coffee shop. Rory ordered her usual three cups of coffee at once, and then they went to his apartment.

~***~

Rory called Lorelai. 

"Hello, mother dearest," said Rory.

She heard a scream on the other end of the line. "Babe!! How are you? Where are you? Did you see Jess? What happened? Did you see any weird dancer guys in the middle of New York?" 

"What?!!"

"You know, the ones that dance and dance and people look at them and give them money."

Rory laughed. "Whatever, mom."

"How's your job?"

"It's great, I'm co-editor temporarily and I am also going to be one of the highest paid reporter there. I'll be earning about $45,000 annually."

"Hmm, that's wonderful honey. So, tell your beloved mother what else happened!"

"Nothing much," said Rory.

Lorelai laughed. "So, you saw Jess huh?"

Rory was surprised. "How did you know?"

"Babe, call it mother's intuition. What happened?"

"He took me back to his apartment."

Lorelai paused. "Are you telling me that my dearest daughter just had sex? Was it good?"

"Noooooo, you got it all wrong."

"Explain then." 

"I lost my luggage, I sat on this bench which actually belongs to him. That was where he found me. He took me shopping in the biggest and I'm guessing the most expensive shop ever because I haven't got any clothes and any money either, he gave me the biggest soft toy I've ever seen in my life. I have to stay in his apartment because the owner of the apartment I was supposed to move in is being a cow. He cooks as well, and he's a great hair-dresser!" 

Lorelai was shocked. "Are you sure this is the same Jess we're talking about? Because the Jess I'm talking about would never have done any of that." 

"It's Jess." Rory sighed. 

"Honey, you knew that you never got over him."

"Mum, that is so not true!"

Lorelai didn't say anything. She knew that it was true. So did Rory. In her mind, Jess was always the guy for her. She was never able to keep a stable relationship with any guy for so long, because the truth was that he wasn't Jess.

"I have to go now, Rory. You can take out some money from your account, and I think you should tell Jess what you feel. I'll see you later, babe," said Lorelai. 

"Bye, mom." 

~***~

They were in the middle of watching the rerun of Friends, Season 7, when Jess suddenly remembered something. He switched off the television, and turned to face Rory.

"You didn't tell me the good news."

Rory turned to face him as well, so that they were looking at each other. "Oh. I'm going to be the co-editor temporarily plus a reporter, because their current editor retired recently." 

Jess grinned. "That's great news."

Rory shrugged. "It is. I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Of course you can." 

Rory nodded. "I hope so."

A silence fell on them. 

Rory spoke up. 

"Why did you leave?" she asked quietly.

Jess was not prepared for that question. _What do I tell her? I was the big town's rebel, and she was the small town's princess. It could never have worked out, me and her, and that was crushing me so bad. The accident didn't help much, either. I left because I couldn't kiss her whenever I felt like it. I left because she could never be mine. I left because I didn't want to see her hurt. I left because she was with Dean. Basically, I left because I love her too much, and I just wasn't good enough for her. But, you're not brave enough to tell her that, are you?_

He shrugged. "It was all getting to me." 

Rory placed a hand on his shoulder. "I never blamed you for the accident."

Jess looked into her eyes. "I know you didn't. But everyone else did." 

Rory said quietly," You should have stayed."

Jess gave a twisted smile. "Everyone there hates me. They wanted to purge themselves of the sight of me. I just wasn't wanted there."

"I don't hate you." _Rory, just say it. You practically love him, for heaven's sake. _

"I know you don't." 

Rory hugged her knees. "I still think you should have stayed."

"No one needed me," said Jess. _That's the truth, isn't it Mariano? _

Rory smiled at him reluctantly. "I needed you." 

Jess looked at her, but didn't say a word. Instead, he took her hand, and rubbed circles into her palm with his thumb. 

Rory beamed. Then, she asked Jess the question that was bugging her since the beginning of the day. 

"Jess, where do you get all the money from?"

Jess looked at her weirdly, and stopped what he was doing momentarily. "What do you mean?" 

~***~

"I mean, what do you work as. You have got to earn a lot of money to own an apartment such as this, and take me shopping and all. I look around me, at what you've created around you and you're so well-off, and I'm just wandering whether you're obtaining all this money legally because I wouldn't want you to be going against the law," Rory paused. "And I hope to god that you're not some crime lord or something. You're not, right?" 

Jess's heart dropped to his stomach, and he felt like someone had socked him a big one. _She still thinks you haven't changed that much, Mariano. To her you'll always be the dumb-shit, f*cked up person that she met 7 years ago. No matter how much you try, she'll never like you. She even thinks you're some crime lord, for heaven's sake. She'll never realise that everything you've created was for her. This heaven on earth you've built, it was all because of her, wasn't it? Admit it, Mariano. You've been crazy for this girl ever since you've seen her. Don't try lying to yourself, you know it's true. You even wrote a book about her. _

He stood up from the couch, and went to the bookshelf. He took a book out, titled 'About a Girl - by Dodger M'. He went back to the couch, and handed her the book. 

"Rory, I'm an author," he said quietly, his face devoid of any emotion, and walked off to the direction of his room.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! IT WILL BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY, AND YOU CAN TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE DIRECTION IN WHICH THE FIC IS GOING. I'VE GOT SOME TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE, THAT WILL BE SO ANGST-Y!! HOPEFULLY, ANYWAY, IF I PLAY MY CARDS RIGHT! ;)**

**OOH AND ALSO, BECAUSE I'M NOT FROM NEW YORK, AND MY FIC IS CENTRED AROUND NEW YORK (SMART MOVE, DUMBASS, HEHEH), CAN ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT NEW YORK? I'D SURE APPRECIATE IT!! **


	5. Unresolved sexual tension

**Merci beaucoup: farah k, markie, Emmy, hasapi, Too lazy to sign in, Jade, swim6516, allcanadiangal (ohhhh mi god! Girl, you have just given me praise that I know I'm not worthy of), kahadijah, hannah, Heather, Liesel, shebs, anonymousthinker, Juliette, kajana, becs, Tiffany (I'll try to add more descriptions for you, chica), Seehoo (thanx a lot), Mysticgrl, meeeee!! (i'm sorry about her salary, u shulda told me sooner... huh, that just makes it more obvious that i'm not from the US), fara, and 4 nameless reviewers! **

**Oh yeah, I'm just going to rave and rant about some reviewer who said that Jess sounded gay in this fic because he takes a girl shopping, cooks, and does her hair. I'm sorry if that's what you thought, but I knows lots of guys who are capable of doing some girl's hair, take her shopping and cook! So, I'm not sure what century you live in, but guys do that nowadays! And i'm sorry I sound so bitchy now, it's just the way I react when people diss Jess... **

**~ This is a filler chapter! ~**

**I'm 15, will turn 16 on February 4****th****! =) **

_It's impossible  
It's impossible to love you  
If you don't let me know what you're feeling  
It's impossible for me to give you what you need  
If you're always hidin' from me _

**~ Impossible - Christina Aguilera feat Alicia Keys**

Chapter 5: Unresolved sexual tension

Rory looked at the book in her head. She groaned to herself. _Now look what you've done. You outright said that you don't think he could have earned money in an honest way. He's an author. He always wanted to be an author, didn't he? _'About a Girl by Dodger M.' _Dodger? You used to call him Dodger, didn't you? He remembered you. You thought he'd forgotten about the small town girl whose life he waltzed into. That was why you tried to forget him as well. _She opened the book, and stared at the first page. 

**"Some people think I'm the biggest jerk they're likely to see in their lifetime. Not this girl. In a small town, far away from the chaotic noise of New York City, she was like a breath of fresh air"**

Rory closed the book in shock. _Jess wrote a book about me? _She shut her eyes. _No way, it must be about some other girl. Name another girl that lives in a small town that Jess has met. Can't think of one? Maybe because it is you. _Rory grabbed the book, and made her way noisily into the guest bedroom that was temporarily meant to be her home. She sat down heavily on the armchair. 

She opened the book again, and made her way through the first page the first chapter the first page of the last chapter and finally she finished it. 

**"Where's the happy ending, you're thinking? I don't know, since only fairy tales have one. You hope that this isn't a true story, and that I've made it up. I guess you'll never know for sure." **

Jess had bared his soul in a book, for everyone to see. _I was only too blind; too preoccupied in my own world to see that I was the sun of somebody else's. You were too scared to tell him that you loved him, it's too late now isn't it? _

She stared at the wall. _Just on the other side of the wall is the person who's given up everything for you, girl. And what do you do? Throw it right back to his face. Even though you were going out with Dean, you had him 24 hours on your brain. How are you going to say you're sorry? How are you going to say that you never did forget him? Are you even brave enough to do so? _

Rory clutched her head, willing her conscience to go away. It didn't work. She laid down on the bed, and fell into a fitful sleep. 

~***~

The next morning

Rory glanced at the clock. 6.40 a.m. _I'm going to be late for work on my first day. That won't create a good impression, would it? _

She hurriedly took a shower and dressed in suitable clothes for her first day at work. Then, she walked out into the living room. She looked around. Jess was sitting on the dining table, eating breakfast. He glanced up at her, then looked down again. 

Rory frowned to herself. _You have to tell him how you feel. Everyone probably already knows, apart from him. _"Hi Jess."

Jess glanced at Rory. "Hey," he muttered. 

"Listen, Jess, about yesterday ---"

Jess stood up from his chair, and cut her off. "I got to go. We can talk later." 

Rory was left standing there, her mouth hung open, staring at the half-eaten bowl of cereal he had left behind. _You hurt him bad last night, girl. He ain't going to forgive you for it anytime soon. _

Rory sighed, and left for work. 

"Hey Rory," smiled the manager. 

Rory smiled back uneasily. "Hi Robert."

"We have an exclusive for you, if you're up to it. Everyone else wants this task, but since you're new, we've decided to give it to you. We need to know if you can handle challenges. This is the perfect way to test that."

"Of course I'm up to it!" said Rory. _Yes! Something to keep your mind off Jess Mariano. _

Robert nodded. "That's what I thought you'd say. There's someone who hasn't been interviewed in his life, and we want you to try to. If you manage to do so, it will be the headline of every major newspaper in the world, and you will catapult into the limelight as a star-studded reporter."

Rory grinned, but she felt uneasy. _There's something wrong with this picture. _"Great! Who is it?"

"The one and only Dodger M," said Robert. 

Rory's mouth fell open, but Robert mistook it as something else. He smiled at her.

"I know, aren't his books great? Seriously, that book 'About a Girl' haunted me for weeks! The thing is, he managed to capture our attention, and he didn't even name that girl. I would do anything to find out the identity of that girl." He paused for a second. "I think you should try to do so! That would just be fabulous."

Rory couldn't breathe. She felt like she was hyperventilating. _How could this happen to you? _"Okay."

Robert smiled. "We've managed to compile a fact file about him, but because there isn't anything much that we know about him, the rest is up to you." 

He left her office. Rory slumped down on her chair, and put her head into her hands. _What a wonderful start to your career. _

She opened the file and looked at the only piece of paper in it. 

**Full name: Jess Anthony Mariano**

**Age: 23**

**Birth of date: July 8**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Brown**

**Likes: Unknown**

**Address: Unknown**

That was all there was. _Even I know more about him than this stupid fact file. How am I going to interview Jess? He won't even talk to me for a second. You better make it up to him, so that he forgives you. Which will make this whole interview thing go smoothly. _

~***~

Rory came home early that day from work, and decided that she should try and cook dinner. She opened the recipe book that she found on the bookshelf, intent on making spaghetti bolognaise. 

_This looks easy, just a little bit of meat, and tomatoes, and boil the spaghetti noodles and voila! _Rory stirred the ingredients together, and went to wash her hands. She heard the door creak open. _That must be Jess. _He walked into the kitchen, and stared at the sight in front of him. 

Rory was clad in apron, chef hat, and she was stirring something in a pot. He smiled, even though he tried hard not to. The image was just so perfect.

He had gone for a walk in the park, to clear his head. He thought about everything that happened since Rory had waltzed back into his life, and he decided that it wasn't her fault that she thought he was earning money illegally. After all, the last time she'd seen him, he was a broke teenager dressed in Metallica shirts. Now, he's a rich adult with nice manners and money to spare. Who wouldn't wonder what happened? He cleared his throat. 

"What are you doing, Rory?" he asked. 

Rory turned around and smiled at him. "Hey Jess. I'm cooking."

Jess nodded. _You should help her, Mariano. If her cooking skills are the same as Lorelai's, the whole building might burn down. _

He put on the remaining apron, and set about helping her cut up the vegetables. 

~***~

They sat on the table, across from each other. Rory stared at the man in front of her, registering that he really had changed so much. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She thought Jess didn't hear it because he didn't react. _Or maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you. _

After dinner, Jess helped to wash the dishes, whilst Rory dried them. 

"It's okay," said Jess, out of the blue. He couldn't stand all the tension in between them. They usually got along so well together and he couldn't bear to lose her friendship. There was so much UST - (A/N: unresolved sexual tension heheheh). 

Rory looked up into Jess's eyes. They continued staring at each other, blue eyes on brown ones. Rory licked her lips unconsciously, and Jess's eyes were drawn to that simple movement that had a lot of hidden meanings. He leaned close, and kissed her. 

At first, Rory didn't respond. Her mind was screaming. _This is Jess! He's kissing you! Wow! _Then, when it all kicked in, she placed her arms around his neck, and kissed back. He maneuvered his tongue, prying her lips apart gently. 

A few minutes later, Rory broke apart from him, breathing heavily. There was only one word she could muster. "Wow." 

**To be continued REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Author's note

Listen up y'all. I'm going to be in the hospital for a few days because **I** **broke my arm, and sprained my ankle **and if you're thinking what this note is doing posted up of ff.net, it's because Daniel typed it up and so on and so on. 

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, I really luv all of ya. =) 

I won't be able to post another chapter up for a few … weeks… because frankly, my hand hurts like hell. That's all I have to say. Peace y'all. Pray for me! 

****

*Hugz, 

Haze


	7. In all fairness

**Arghhh, I have just found out how hard it is to type something out with one hand!!. Bleurgh, why the hell did I have to fracture my arm for. My ankle is fine now... need a little bit of bed rest that's all. I'm just thanking god that it's a clean break. My cast looks like crap now since people have been scribbling little nothings on it, but I think it's beautiful because it has all my friends' thoughts on it. Daniel is now strutting around the place, saying that y'all love him more than me. *pout. He's gotten a bit big headed lately, aiight??**

**I'd like to thank all of these people for reviewing and telling me how sorry they are about my fracture. I was so surprised that y'all actually cared about me, I kinda burst out crying. You guys actually inspired me to write another chapter, and to type it out on the computer, even though it took me... umm.. a reallllly long time!!! But, I felt like I owed you guys another chapter, even though it's total FLUFF... Heheheh, I'm a softie at heart. **

**Thanx: Phoebe, hannah, SunLight, em, shadowcat, twinkletoes, markie, lee, MaryATroryFan, airforcebrat529, Aleigha, Jade, mcmvictory, ridYa, starbelly, Di, Jessica & 3 nameless reviewers. **

**From the previous chapter: Gilmore, shadowcat, Lana, dodgerluv, Aolani, anonymousthinker, Emma, jade, hannah, Diana, farah k., josie, girldevil, SunLight, janine, Heather, lauren, swim6516, AmyDC, kalana, lisa, alana, Louise, Seehoo, Phoebe, Mandy, ann. I'd also like to stress if y'all nameless reviewers would include your name or something, so that I could thank you properly. =) **

**Sorry about the long author's note... it just HAD to be done. **

Chapter 6: In all fairness

Rory looked down at the floor, blushing as hard as she could. She was the type of girl to blush at the slightest embarrassment, and the kiss that Jess had initiated surpassed any unsubstantial embarrassment. The "wow" she had uttered didn't help situations either. 

Jess smiled at the wonderful sight in front of his eyes. He figured that Rory would be feeling very flustered at the mind-shattering kiss that they had just shared, because he was as well. That was, possibly the best kiss he had experienced in his life. Her kisses were nice. The one at the bridge that was probably the most memorable one ever as it is the first kiss he had ever received from Rory. Although the part that came later; the one where she just ran away... that broke him. But he wouldn't focus on the past, he has his whole future ahead of him. Hopefully, the kiss that they had shared wouldn't be the last one either. 

~***~

"Hey," he uttered, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He placed his finger underneath her chin, and brought her head up so that they were eye to eye. The faint blush that tinted her cheeks suited her well. He chuckled slightly, making Rory startle. 

"What?" she demanded, wondering if he was laughing at the spectacle that she was making of herself. She never wanted to be made fun of. It was degrading. 

Jess laughed harder, and his laughter was contagious enough to make Rory giggle a little bit. "I don't even know why I'm laughing," she confessed a minute or so later. 

Jess stopped laughing, and looked at the girl standing in front of him. _This is the time to tell her that you want to spend your lifetime with her. You have to tell Rory that she is the girl of your dreams. There's no better place to start than now. _"I like you." _Well, that is a start. I don't think she could have handled it if you just told her that you loved her outright. She'd probably run out of your life forever and that would be a nightmare you will hopefully never live out. _

Rory stopped giggling as well at the serious turn the conversation had headed for.

"Oh," she muttered. _Did I hear that right? Did he just say what I think he did? Oh my god. If you're not mistaken, Jess has just said that he likes you. _"Are you sure?"

Jess looked at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

Rory started ranting, the habit that the Gilmore girls were infamous for. "Well, if my ears didn't deceive me, I think you said that you like me, but of course that can't be true, because you can't probably like me since we're so different and all that. I mean, I'm the small town girl and you're the big city guy, and normally, those two characters just don't match, turn out hating each other, or they do match but that only happens in fairy tales, and not in real life. This doesn't mean that I don't want you to like me, because I do, since you're amazing and"

Jess placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. 

"I like you," he said, this time clearer, making sure that she didn't misunderstand anything. 

Rory blushed again; she couldn't help it. It was a natural response to the circumstances she was currently in. She glanced down again, unable to say anything in case she caused herself further embarrassment. Jess looked at her, and finally gained enough courage to ask the question that had been on his mind. 

"The thing is, do you like me?" 

~***~

The pregnant pause that came after this sentence felt like a slap to Jess. _Figures, doesn't it, Mariano? The one girl that you like doesn't like you. How ironic, but you know you deserved that. Well, you can't force her to like you, no matter how much you want to. _He turned around, and was about to walk away before he did anything that he might regret when

"I like you too," said Rory. _You might as well admit it, girl. It's not like you're afraid of being rejected since he's just admitted his real feelings to you._

Jess turned around again and impulsively gave Rory a very fierce hug. He swung her around, using the momentum to enable them to spin around in circles. He placed her back on the ground, fearing that she might get dizzy and puke all over the floor. He kept an arm around her, and led the way to the couch. They sat on the three-seater couch. 

Rory glanced up at the man besides her, and grinned to herself. _This seems like the perfect little world that the perfect little girl deserves. And guess what, you got it. The man of your dreams, the apartment of your dreams, the job that you desire it seems too good to be true, doesn't it? _

Jess placed a kiss on her forehead. "Where does this lead us?" 

Rory asked, uncertainly. "Are we together now?" 

Jess shrugged. "We don't have to be if you don't want to."

Rory smiled. "We're together, Jess." 

Jess laughed. "That was what I hoped you'd say. Now, don't you have to call someone?"

Rory thought of all the people she had to call, and finally decided that she should call Lorelai first, then Lane. She jumped out of his embrace. "I'll be back in a while." 

Jess stood up as well, and went to his study to try and get more resources for his latest book. He was happy. It was the happiest state he had been in a long time, and it was all thanks to the greatest girl in the world. She was Rory Gilmore, his girlfriend. 

~***~

Rory dialed her house number, and waited impatiently for her mother to pick up the phone. It was usually harder to find the phone in the rather messy house. Finally, the phone picked up. 

"Whoever this is, you have just made me run a marathon," piped up Lorelai, in between heavy breaths. 

Rory giggled slightly. "Hi, mom this is your dearest and only daughter."

"Hi, dearest and only daughter. What's shaking?"

"Mom?!"

"What? I heard that in an advert somewhere."

"It's not cool."

"Really?" asked Lorelai, sounding extremely disappointed. 

Rory laughed. "Yes, really." She couldn't conceal her excitement, so she finally blurted out, "I'm going out with Jess."

Lorelai wasn't surprised. She figured it was only a matter of time for the two lovebirds to get together. "Cool. Am I going to be a grandmother anytime soon?"

"No, Mum. I don't think we're even going to sleep in the same bed for a while. We're close but not that close yet. I figure it'll take a while for us to reach that level." 

"Hmm. Okay. Just don't do anything that you'll regret later."

"Since when have I done anything that I regretted later?"

"Remember that epic when you kissed Jess at the bridge before Sookie's wedding?" laughed Lorelai. 

"That was a long time ago," huffed Rory. 

"Whatever, daughter dearest," said Lorelai. She heard a doorbell, and went to the door to open it, thankful that she had bought a cordless phone. "Luke?" 

"Hi, Lorelai," mumbled Luke. _What the hell are you doing here, Danes? _

"Mom! What is Luke doing there?" asked Rory. 

Lorelai stood in the doorway shocked, and then she realised that she had both her daughter and Luke on hold. 

"Rory, I'll talk to you later," said Lorelai to the phone, and placed it back to its cradle. She continued staring at Luke. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Lorelai. 

Luke shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure either. He had just felt bored because he had nothing to do, and decided that he should go and visit Lorelai. "I brought food." 

Lorelai's face broke into a smile, and she invited him in. "Well, just because you got food"

Luke rolled his eyes. "And we know how much you value friendship before food." 

Lorelai mock- nodded. "Of course." 

To be continued...

~***~ 

**review please... it did help me feel a lot better... tell me, did that chapter made sense? or does it only make sense in my twisted mi **


	8. I'm not perfect

****

Phew, another chapter up! I have some mock exams coming up; so I'm not sure when I'll update. I haven't exactly written the next chapter, so any ideas would be great! 

Thank you so much: Diana, lexi.m.88, hannah, some1, meeeee!!, lauren, Heather, kyenda, ckl2005, MaryATroryFan, Jade, swim6516, jesslover, starbelly, Kim, twinkletoes, Melissa Larkin, Sarah V, Marie, ren, farah k., Gilmore, Alex, dodgerluv, janine, BC, RoxXy, ann, Phoebe, justaggirl and Luke Rules. 

Daniel says 'Hi' back!!! He says he's the captain of the soccer team, (He really is, but that's not the point) and he can teach you some 'moves'. He's an IDIOT, so don't encourage him!!!!! LOL 

Chapter 7: I'm not perfect

"Willy Wonka it is!" shouted Lorelai triumphantly after Luke broke the eye staring contest. (AN: Y'know, the person who blinks first loses) 

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, that is unfair."

"Hey mister, I won fair and square."

"It's childish," complained Luke.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "But you forgot, I am childish. Besides, loosen up a little."

"Whatever."

Lorelai jumped up, and dragged him over to the couch. Then, she went to browse for the Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Limited Edition CD that she had recently bought. She was proud of it. She took it out, handling it as if it was the most precious thing on Earth. Then, once she had set it in the VCD player, she sat back on the couch next to Luke, who was holding a bowl of popcorn, three coffees (for Lorelai), some M&Ms and water (for himself). 

She smiled at Luke as the movie was starting. "This is going to be great."

Luke groaned. "Whenever you say that, I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen." 

~***~

Rory sighed for the umpteenth time. Normally, turning the pages of a book lulled her to dreamland. But, today… something had changed inside of her. She couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she couldn't stop thinking about the guy next 'room'. _He is perfect_. Maybe it was the fact that she was worrying about the interview with the guy next 'room'. _It is due in next week_. Maybe she was an insomniac. _Hmm…_

She walked to the balcony, opened the door, and sat there, feeling the cool breeze ruffle her hair. She breathed the fresh air, and felt as if the whole world was at her feet. It was dark, and she felt as if she was alone in the world. But she wasn't. She felt somebody sit down next to her, and without even glancing, she knew she had no reason to be scared. It was Jess. He held her hand, and told her without words, that he was here for her. 

They both stared off into the night comforted by the fact that the other was there. And, finally… Rory felt herself nodding off to sleep. Jess picked her up carefully, and placed her in her bed. Then he pulled the blanket up to her chin, noting that she looked so angelic. He kissed her forehead, and then went to bed. 

~***~

"That was great, wasn't it?" asked Lorelai excitedly as the movie screened its creditors. 

Luke muttered, "Peachy."

"Wow, you are so enthusiastic," chirped Lorelai sarcastically. 

Luke scowled at her. "What do you want me to do, throw a party?" 

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, but then the only creatures who would come to a party you throw are the ants. Even you wouldn't be there."

"You would," pointed out Luke

Lorelai frowned. "I'd only be there for the food."

"But you'd still be there."

"Details, details…"

A silence overcame there, and Luke sat staring at Lorelai with an inquisitive glance on his face. She is his best friend. He's known her since forever, loved her since forever minus a minute. Telling her so would ruin their relationship. _Or would it...?_

Lorelai could feel that tingling sensation, thus she knew that Luke was staring at her. She turned to face him, noticing that he ha a glazed look in his eyes. 

She waved her hands in front of his face, effectively putting him out of dreamland. 

"Wassup?" she asked. 

Luke was quiet; his heart and his mind were in the middle of having an internal battle. His heart said to just do it. His mind told him not to say it as it would ruin everything they have together. And it looked like his mind was winning… again. 

Luke shrugged. "Nothing." He glanced at his watch. "It's late, I better be going now." 

He stood up, and Lorelai stood along with him, following him to the front door. They stood there on the porch, together. 

"So, uh… I had a great time," said Luke. 

Lorelai nodded, and grinned. "Me too."

Luke turned around to leave, but before he could, Lorelai gave him a hug. He hugged her back gently, wishing that he could tell her that he loved her. But that would be impractical. And if there was one thing he isn't, it is impractical. She released him, and watched him walk away from her, and turn to head to the diner, out of her sight. 

She was troubled, she'd always thought that Luke held a special space in her heart. But she didn't know how special a place it was until tonight. She walked in the house, and closed the door. 

~***~

Rory woke up early the next morning with a mission. She needed to get an interview out of Jess. She took a quick shower, and made a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she observed that Jess was out on his regular Saturday morning jog. _Health freak_. She took her notebook out, and wrote 'goes out jogging every other day.' 

She waited for him to come home, passing the time by picking up a book to read. An hour later, she heard the door open, and Jess walked in, covered in sweat. She wrinkled her nose as he swept her up in a gigantic hug. 

"Hi Ror," said Jess. 

Rory smiled up at him. "Hey. Listen, take a shower, and I need to ask you something after that."

Jess nodded, but didn't question anything further. He figured that she had something important to ask. He took a shower, and changed into shorts and a top. Then, he walked out and sat next to Rory. 

Rory glanced at him, and dived headlong. "I have to interview you." 

~***~

Jess looked at her, shocked. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. She should know that he… well maybe she didn't know. 

"I don't do interviews," said Jess. 

One of Rory's eyebrows raised. "Why not?" 

"They're silly, superficial, and because of them, fans will follow your every footstep till the day you die."

"No, they're not. At least then you'll know that you have fans, anyway," said Rory, knowing instinctively that there was a deeper reason that he had objected to doing any interviews. 

Jess took a careful look at her, and nodded. He could tell that she could tell that there was something else. He owed it to her. 

"Look, Rory," he started. "The reason I write books is to share my talent with the whole world. Interviews will have reporters searching into my past, finding out that I was a good-for-nothing delinquent who got wasted every day on booze and crack."

A silence overcame the pair as she realized what he thought fame would do. 

"I would never expose you like that," whispered Rory finally. 

Jess knew that. He knew that he had been too perfect so far; an enigma to the public. He also knew that there were reporters out there, just waiting to draw his blood. "I know you wouldn't, but someone else might."

"They're not interested in your past. Only in what you do now."

"Exposing my past will kill my career."

"No it wouldn't," protested Rory. 

Jess was silent. 

"Jess, please. I really need to do this." 

After a long pause, Jess finally said, "Whatever you will gain, I will lose twice the amount. I'm not proud of my past, and I never will be."

"Hiding it from the world will not make it any less painful," uttered Rory, her words ringing loud and true. 

"Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that you get special privileges. You're using me for your own good," said Jess, the words more painful and effective than a slap could ever be.

~***~

Rory realized then that there was parts of his life that Jess had hidden from her; dark, deep sections that perhaps she didn't even want to know about. Before she knew it, she had stood up from her sitting position, and was out of the apartment.

Jess watched the only person whom he thought could understand him walk out the door. She had closed the door softly, almost lovingly. He thought it would have been better if she had just slammed the door. At least then he would know how hurt she is, instead she had kept her feelings at bay, hiding them away from him. 

It was torture. 

To be continued…

****

Review pleze! It would make me a healthier, wealthier (don't ask me how, heheheh) , and a wiser person! 


	9. Nobody said it was easy

****

I don't know if I can explain what I have done, if I even want to. Deleted a few chapters because it truly didn't make sense to me anymore. It was like I was butchering the story by adding a baby called Bubbles. Bubbles, I tell ya. What was I thinking??!

To everyone who have reviewed thus far… I'd like to say thank you… even though you must have also thought that it was crap. 

Special thank you to the person who had spoken her mind, to shock me from my calamity… Mistystyle. 

BTW, title stolen shamelessly from a favourite song of mine. 

And Daniel, I owe you dinner. Love you loads. 

Chapter 8: Nobody said this was easy…

Walking down the streets of New York, she felt a sense of tranquillity sweep past her. Her troubles seem so small scale compared to the people who have to struggle to live through the night. She saw a man huddled in the doorway, a ratty parka just covering his shoulders. She sighed deeply. It was days like these when self-pity just wouldn't work. '_It's true_,' she mused. '_You don't have any right to intrude on his privacy at all. It's not like he's actually yours_,' She shook her head, deciding that she didn't want to follow that train of thoughts either. 

Okay. Rory smiled wryly, ironically at her reflection in the glass window of the up-market shop. She kicked something, her aim not being very good, but it still hit a small rock, making it ricochet off the surfaces. _What is it that they say about love? He who loves the more is inferior and must suffer. The guy who said it, Thomas Mann, he knew something. Although I'm not very sure about the 'he', I'm sure it can work both ways. He or she, what's the difference, apart from sexual organs and the lack or surplus of the Y chromosome? _

She continued on her walk down the street, shoulders humped, face down. _It's strange how in the big cities, everyone looks downwards when walking alone in the streets, but in small towns like Stars Hollow, people looked straight at you, smiling. _She sighed. _What has knowing Jess done to you? Did he make you a better person? Did you make him a better person? Was the relationship meant to last? Do you even want it to? _

She stopped in her footsteps, figuring that she had it all figured subconsciously, as her feet had brought her to the very place that she needed to be at the very moment. She was standing in front of the New York Tribune Office. She chuckled bitterly to herself and walked up to the co-editor's room. She knocked on the door and waited for the signal to come in. 

"Hey, Rory," said the co-editor, hiding his surprise at seeing her there. It was quite late, and most of the workers had already left. 

"Hi," muttered Rory. She looked at her feet. "Listen, I have to tell you something." 

His eyebrow raised up slightly, but asked her to carry on anyway. 

Rory opened her mouth slightly. "I can't do the interview with Jess because..." _What, Rory? What reason do you have? That Jess won't co-operate? C'mon, you're a journalist for heaven's sake. They don't take that kind of crap. The key to success is persistence! So what if it's Jess? So what if it's personal? So what, so what…_

The co-editor gave her a sympathetic smile. He had heard some rumours about them once living in the same town. Maybe it was painful for Rory to relive her past. "Okay, never mind. It's not like he's ever going to agree to an interview anyway. We'll find you something else to do." 

Rory gave a grateful smile. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome… now how about that train disaster story…" 

~***~

Jess sat, sullen, ashen faced, on the black leather couch. Black to suit his mood. Black. Black. Black. Everything about him was black. Looking around his apartment, he noticed that everything was black, brown, or a neutral colour. There was no splash of brightness, no spontaneity. Rory… she was everything he wanted… everything he needed. He needed her. 

The words seem lame, cliched, and so urbane. Yet, it came from the tip of his tongue. Who would have guessed that Jess Mariano would ever say something like that about a _woman_? Albeit, a woman who made his heart beat uncontrollably when she flashed him a smile, a woman whose hair was the colour of coffee, whose eyes twinkled when pleasantly, surprised. She was still, if you minimised her to one word, a woman. 

From young, very young, he had vowed to never give a woman leverage to hurt him. Women spells trouble. Take his mother, for example. His mother, who had been more than willing to exchange services for food on the table. His mother, who had taken a variety of pills and whatnots for breakfast. His mother who had worn a bright orange jump suit for his kindergarten graduation. 

But how can he compare his a woman like his mother, to a woman like Rory? 

He couldn't, that was why. 

So he didn't. 

~***~

Rory sat in the cosy, warm, coffeeshop that had reminded her so of Luke's. Except that it wasn't, not really. It was called One-to-one. She smiled indulgently at the waitress who had buzzed around her, asking her silly questions like whether she wanted milk in her coffee. _Anybody who was anybody would say straight away that black was the way to go. Black coffee. But, apparently, nobody told this 20-year-old girl the secret. A 20-year-old girl who still wore her skirts too short and her shirt too tight. But she could tell that beneath the incredibly flustered exterior, was someone who had made her peace with herself. This 20-year-old knew what she wanted in life. Although it was guaranteed to be not the same thing that Rory herself had wanted, at least her brain and heart kept no secrets from the other. _

The girl smiled brightly, too brightly, that Rory actually felt oppressed by it. "Miss, do you want anything else with the coffee?"

Rory shook her head, and drank the remnants of the coffee. _It was good, but it was also time for her to go. _She had caught sight of the clock. 10 o'clock.

"No, thanks. This will be all."

The waitress handed her the bill, and Rory paid it. She also left a tip for the waitress, a tip worth more than the value of the coffee. The girl had taught Rory a lesson. 

~***~

It poured like it had never poured before. Rain came down in bucketful's, raining cats and dogs, as her grandfather would say. Well. Rain, had always been to Rory, something clean. _Rain washed away the debris of the Earth, washed away sins, and washed away hurt and tears. Rain… was cleansing. It cleansed her soul. _

She lifted her face up to the pouring water, and actually smiled. _It was freedom, for herself, for her thoughts, for her body. _The rain allowed her to think, to be. She knew now, if she didn't before, that she really truly was too selfish. Too bloody selfish to see anything from anyone's viewpoint but her own. Well, now she had. 

So she went back to the apartment. Notice _the_ apartment. Nor _her_ apartment, or _his_ apartment, or _their_ apartment. Just _the_ apartment. Cut the ties, it was easier that way. 

As soon as she can, she'll move out of the apartment, out of his life, maybe even out of New York. 

Coz it hurts to think that he doesn't love her as much as she loves him. 

~***~

Jess opened the door for her. She had forgotten the key. He took in the sight, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. But still, he couldn't talk. Words just wouldn't come. He'd meant to ask her, why are you wet? Don't you know that you can get pneumonia? Don't you know that the rain could be acidic, that it probably was acidic? Don't you know that you're gorgeous?

But he couldn't talk. 

So, he simply handed her a towel to dry off and walked inside his room. He closed the door. 

He simply wasn't ready to talk to her. Yet. 

But they will. Soon. 

To be continued. 

****

Reviews will probably (in theory) make me write more… 


	10. Together

****

Thank you: seehoo, sarah, twinkletoes, Diana, me, and justagggirl a little note for you. I appreciate the fact that you're concerned about my wellbeing. But, I assure you, I'm fine and dealing with things the way I know how to. It's just that my parents are going through this huge messy divorce and sometimes, I wish… what if? Melancholy… maybe I do need it for a while… after all they do say that the things that don't break you will make you stronger. Let's hope that I get stronger. 

Chapter 9: Together

Jess was awoken the next morning by the rays of light that escaped his curtains. Squinting didn't make it go away, so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. A deep sigh. Sleep had come, though not easily. This time, his dreams had been different. He had dreamt about the most influential person in his life. She is beautiful, was beautiful in his dreams with her long streaming hair and infectious laugh. Her name is Rory Gilmore. 

~***~

Rory woke up with a smile for the first time in days. She could feel it in her bones, in the blood that flowed through her veins. She turned her face to the side. And saw Jess. He was holding her hand in both of his. He looked up, straight into her eyes and gave a hesitant smile. None of them spoke, just enjoying the moment. The moment… 

Finally, he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes grew wide, and moist. She had never heard him say that. Two words, so powerful… they gave the given power if they wanted it. She smiled tearfully at him. "So am I."

Silence. 

So far, that was all they had needed to say. They had both treaded on their respective paths alone, and found that they liked it better when they walked together. Together, they were invincible, unbroken, and untouchable. They both liked it better that way. 

"I love you." 

She wasn't sure who had said it, because her heart was soaring, soaring into the skies. Those three words were magical. She felt that she would do anything, well…mostly anything just to hear those words. _He does love you…_

He kissed her hand. _You're the one for me because my hand fit yours this way…_

And they thought that everything was all right, that everything was perfect once again. 

They were wrong. 

~***~

Later that morning, after they had breakfast, Jess was reading the papers, with Rory sitting comfortably within the V of his legs. Everything was serene, too serene… 

Jess froze. 

It couldn't be true. 

No one could be that cruel. 

He was wrong on both accounts. _It was true, and someone was that cruel…_

Without a word, he motioned to Rory to read something. She took the papers from his hand and started reading the sleazy tabloid. 

****

What you really want to know about Dodger M.

Who is he, you ask? Why do his stories contain a periphery of despondency, just the right amount, to draw you in? 

His name is Jess Mariano. He is my ex-boyfriend. 

And he was once the person that everyone loved to hate. He drank, almost drove over an old lady, snorted cocaine, almost drove over an old lady, smoked, and almost killed himself. And yet, through all of this, I stood by his side, watched over him, made sure that he didn't do anything that couldn't be corrected. 

Do you know that he went into rehab twice and juvenile halls thrice? Probably not. It's not the sort of thing you bring up in casual conversations. 

He left me. You would think, that after all I had done for him, he would care for me. I was pregnant at the time, approximately 4 months or so. I was only 17, too young to know better, and too old to go crying to my parents. I couldn't believe it, how could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? And most of all, I wanted to know, where did he go? 

So, imagine my surprise, when one day, I saw him serving food at a diner in a small town. I didn't go up to him, didn't scream at him, because I still loved him. Even after four years of pain, I still loved him. That was my first mistake. My second mistake was having his child... 

Rory couldn't read anymore. She didn't want to know what the third mistake was, what the fourth mistake was, what the fifth mistake was if there was one. _So this is what Jess was talking about… exposing his past will kiss his career goodbye. Of course. As a journalist, you know that nobody likes a leaver. They always take the side of the jilted lover. _She wanted to cry, but couldn't. _Do you believe her, this bimbo, who stands for everything you hate? _

Jess saw the emotions flicker across her face. He wanted to tell her that some of it wasn't true… but would she believe him? 

Rory opened her mouth, and her voice choked when she spoke. "Did you really… are you a father?"

He shook his head. "The baby isn't mine. It is…" he paused. "My best friend's." 

Rory gawked. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Jess sighed. "She doesn't know that I know. He told me they slept together, that it was a mistake… and after that I didn't sleep with her, couldn't look at her… so I left." 

Rory couldn't speak. _Do you believe him? Do you trust him? Do you, do you… What if it's true? Where does that put you? Will you be able to look at him straight in the eyes and say, "I know everything there is to know about you and I still love you." _

"Rory, I love you. I know you're probably wondering if you had placed your faith in the right person, but for what it's worth, I love you with all my heart and soul." _For what it's worth, I'd die for you…_

Rory took a deep breath. _Face it, Rory. Your destiny lies with this man. Your destiny is this man. _She gave him a quivery smile. "I believe you." 

Jess sighed with immense relief. He gave her a quick, possessive kiss on the lips. _She was really his…_

She shook free, and looked deep into his eyes. "Can I…"

Jess laughed. He knew what she wanted before she even said it. "Yes." _Jess Mariano, this will be the first and last interview. _

"I got some writing to do, actually no… I got some ass kicking to do…" _Nobody gets to put down my man apart from me. He is the kindest, nicest, bravest person I know. And I'll make sure the whole world knows that. _

To be continued…

****

REVIEW PLEASE


	11. Do you trust me enough to tell me your d...

**Okay, if y'all actually do read the reviews I get then I have a lot of explaining to do (no thanx to my cuz Amanda). **

**I've been going out with Daniel since I broke my arm. But, I dunno. It's kinda like I don't want to tell because I'm afraid it won't last and then ppl will be like I told you so, never to go out with your best friend.' If it doesn't last, I'll lose my best friend, which will hurt like hell. **

**Thank you for the reviews but there's something wrong with my connection and I can't see the reviews page so I'll have to name y'all later. * kissez and hugz! **

**Anyway, *clears throat *. Let's carry on. **

Chapter 10: Do you trust me enough to tell me your dreams?

The first thing she did was to call the office. 

_Ring (bling, bling)_

"Hello?" answered Jack, her co-editor. 

"Hey," said Rory, feeling unusually chirpy. 

"Umm Rory?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Hi Jack! I just wanted to tell you that I've changed my mind. I want to do the Jess Mariano story."

Jack laughed. "Why? Someone already did." 

"But that's not the real Jess Mariano," scoffed Rory. 

Jack was confused. "Huh?"

"Look, she didn't even interview him. She was writing about his past. I'll write about his present and his future. Besides, I have a lot of hidden weapons up my sleeve that will kick her from her reverie. Not only have I got his permission to do this interview, but I also want to do this. And, that is really all I need to know that I'll do a fabulous job on this," said Rory. 

Jack was totally speechless.

"Trust me," concluded Rory.

Jack semi-smiled. This was the up and raging girl he had hired. "Okay." 

~***~

Rory sat on the couch facing Jess with a clipboard and paper in her arm and the recorder reader to record. She crossed her legs, laughing at Jess's awkward features. 

"Jeez, Jess. It's just me. Y'know, Rory" she uttered, trying to calm him down. 

Jess rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Whatever." He paused, and then said hurriedly. "Just to clarify, this is the first, last, and only interview I'll ever give." 

Rory shrugged. "I'm privileged." She grinned at him, showing off her pearly whites. "Besides, you love me and if I ask you for another one, I'm sure I'll get it."

Jess shook his head, and muttered under his breath, This is what happens when you let someone hold your heart in their hands.' 

Rory only grinned wider. She had heard that. "Okay, let's start."

She pressed the record button. 

"Rory Gilmore, interviewer."

Jess sighed. "Jess Mariano, interviewee."

"Okay, Jess. Do you have any plans of adding to your already impressive collection of books?" 

Jess was silent for a while, contemplating what he should say. "Lately, I've been writing a follow up to one of my books. It's called The Real Story' and it's the sequel to About a Girl.' In this book, I'll reveal who the girl is."

Rory's smile wavered. She had not expected this. "Okay. So, who is this enticing girl?"

Jess raised his eyebrow. "That would be telling."

Rory chuckled. "Good trick. I'm sure that would get the number of books sold rising." She paused. "So, Jess what is your opinion on the article by Candie Cane?" [his ex]

Jess shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing much really. I mean, she just reveals her side of the story and the papers pay her some money. Nice business, although they really should have checked her credibility." 

"Hmm. What is your side of the story then?"

"An eye for an eye, eh?" 

Rory cleared her throat. "Umm if you say so." 

"Actually, Rory. I don't do that sort of stuff." He jiggled his foot, showing her how impatient he was. "I'm not the father of Candie's baby."

Rory faked a gasp. "What?"

"I'm not the father of Candie's baby."

"Well I heard that, I just wanted you to explain it."

Jess sighed. Here it goes. "Well"

~***~

Rory strode up to the front desk, and shoved her article at Jack for him to read. He looked over it, letting out an occasional chuckle. Finally, he put it down. 

"It's interesting."

Rory nodded. She already knew that.

"It's personal."

Rory nodded. Her opening sentence had been, This is the man I know and love.' 

"It's wonderful," smiled Jack. "You could have gotten millions of pounds for this if you sold it to one of those tabloids good thing you're on a regular payroll."

Rory laughed. 

Jack smiled at her. "Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about that." He motioned to the chair in front of him. "Sit down."

Rory pulled the chair back, and sat down carefully on the chair not wanting to wrinkle her skirt. 

Jack continued. "My dear girl. You're up for a raise." 

Rory screamed. "Are you serious?" She jumped up and down, suddenly not caring if there was a wrinkle in her skirt. "Wow."

Jack nodded. "A dollar per word. Fixed position as Co-editor. Probably will amount to" he calculated some figures in his head. "$750000 annually. Damn that's good" he gave her a wikked smile. "for a rookie." 

Rory stuck out her tongue at him, and ran out the door to relate the good news to Jess. 

~***~

Meanwhile, back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai was sitting on the stool in Luke's, [predictably] begging him for her second... or third or tenth coffee of the day. Also predictably, he said no. 

"But Luke, it's the nectar of the gods."

Luke looked at her plaintively. "You're not a god."

Lorelai mocked him. "Well, I sure hope not. I'm a god-dess." 

Luke rolled his eyeballs. "Whatever."

"So, do I get the coffee?"

"What do you think I am, a pushover?"

Lorelai grinned, saying nothing. He had a feeling that he didn't particularly want to know the answer. 

"On second thoughts, don't answer that."

"Luke, pretty please. I'll have Rory's share of the coffee."

"Traitorous, aren't you?"

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt," bantered Lorelai. 

Luke grumbled, but handed her a cup of the infamous coffee. 

She warmed her hands on it and sighed as if in heaven. She breathed in its special aroma, feeling her senses tingle. He watched mesmerized, as Lorelai did her thing, and he realised that he loved her thing'. He loved her. Period. 

"Lorelai" said Luke. 

Lorelai glanced up from sipping her coffee. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

He almost groaned out loud. Did he actually say that? Judging from the look on her face, she must have. She almost spit her coffee out. Almost. But she was silent for an awful long while. It seemed like an eternity for Luke. He could feel everything slow down, and he could even hear his seemingly loud and erratic heartbeat. KaDOOM, kaDOOM, kaDOOM. He almost spun away and up the stairs to lock himself in the safe capacity of his bedroom, when he heard the tiny, "Okay." 

He smiled at her; the slow smile that she loved. He was so relieved. He walked into the kitchen to get her order of a burger and fries. Yet he wandered if he had just up and gone the most meaningful relationship in his life. What happened if it didn't work? What would he do without Lorelai? What COULD he do without Lorelai? 

To be continued

**Yes I know, I know. It screams out filler chapter, doesn't it? Oh well. **

**REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!**

**and maybe an inspiration will strike me. I'm (trying!!!) to write the kick-ass article on Jess but for some reason it's all wrong. The tone is all wrong! The format is all wrong! Everything is all wrong! YEAAAAAARCH. **


	12. Prelude to The Wedding

****

Okay, thank you so much for reviewing: GiveMeYourLove, miss.pebbles, airforcebrat529, layzeeamy, Gilmore, geetarchick, Forsaken Doll, Diana, Jade, silver blood.

I'll be away for a few days… I wanna find lots and lots of reviews when I come back. Please? Or I won't write until I finish my exams… (okay that was an empty threat but it'd really make me feel good if you review)

Chapter 11: Prelude 

Lorelai was so freaking out. As soon as she got home, she called Rory. 

"Babe?" 

"Uh, Lorelai?" said Jess. 

"Okay, you're not babe. Do you know where she is?"

"Who, Babe? Lorelai, in case you didn't know, Babe is a pig," smirked Jess. 

Lorelai could scream. "No, my daughter."

"My girlfriend?"

"Jess, this is a national emergency."

He chuckled slightly, and called for Rory, who ran towards the phone.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"You should really train Jess to be a good boy."

"He's just the way I want him to be." 

Lorelai sighed. "Okay. You will never guess what happened."

"Umm… the Martians landed in Stars Hollow and are holding you captive."

"No, but I wish they'd hurry up."

"Umm… Miss Patty announced she's going to have a sex change."

"Eew and no."

"Luke asked you out."

A long pause. 

A very long pause.

"How did you know?"

Rory screamed in response. "Oh my god. Are you serious? Oh wow. That's so cool. You did say yes, right? I mean, you guys have been flirting with each other for so long it makes me sick."

"We have not been flirting and yes I said yes."

Rory laughed. "Mum, your flirting is so blatant it embarrasses me that you don't even realise you're flirting."

"Oh. He asked me after one of our coffee arguments."

"What better thing is there than coffee love?"

Lorelai's brow furrowed. "Okay, honey. You've gone all kooky."

Rory gasped. "You mean I've become like you? Oh no – call the FBI! There are two Lorelai's around, this is bad for national security."

Lorelai grinned proudly. "I have thought you well, young Jedi."

"Yes you have, Obi Wan Kenobi."

"What am I going to wear?"

"Mum, you forget. We're talking about Luke, right? He's going to think you look beautiful even if you wear a garbage bag."

And the conversation between mother and child goes on…

~***~

Jezzabelle Mariano glanced at the papers and saw her brother's face. Double take, immediately. She bought the paper and read it.

****

This is the man I know and love. (picture of Jess writing and smiling)

Most of you are probably chastising yourself on how you could ever like the works of a guy that seemed so messed up. That's okay, I understand that because you don't know him as well as I do. Appearances can be deceiving, as can the past. The greatest president of the 1930s associates with crooked politicians, consults with astrologers, has had two mistresses, chain smokes and drinks 8 to 10 martinis a day. Who is he? Franklin D. Roosevelt. 

Jess grew up on the streets of New York City, his neighbours being drug addicts and prostitutes. Anybody who got socialised in this environment had to grow up fast. He practically brought himself up as his unreliable mother often stayed out till the wee hours of the morning and slept in. 

He learned how to streetfight at the tender age of nine, when others of the same age read fairytales and played cops and robbers. It was… is an invaluable skill that saved his life countless of times. He has been stabbed, shot, and say many of his friends die of overdoses. Not something you bring up in casual conversations, eh?

He found sanctuary in the vast world of the classics, even writing down little notes in the margins to break down the complex lines into simpler ones. He moved to Stars Hollow, aged 16 because his mum just couldn't handle him anymore. That was where he met me. I hated him at first, because he was impolite and had an unappealing 'get away from me' stance. However, I soon came to realise that this was a mechanism to distance himself from humankind, who had done him great injustice by giving him a doped mother and a runaway father. After I had become close to him, I felt myself falling for him and I knew that he had feelings for me that overshadowed the 'friends' boundary. I couldn't be with him as I had a boyfriend then – so he left.

He had incredible critical analysis skill for someone who didn't even attend school regularly. Although he did pass his English and Literature exams with flying colours. His teachers couldn't believe it; they thought he had obtained the answers from somewhere else, so they made up a small little test and gave it to him. He aced that test too, so he graduated from high school with honours. He never did attend university, although his mailbox was flooded with brochures from Ivy League schools, and offers for scholarships.

He wrote to fill up his spare time, and he was the most surprised of all when his debut novel, "About a Girl" topped the international best-sellers list for seven whole months. By the time his second book was released, he was a millionaire. A poor boy who made good. His mother passed away, and at the age of 20, he was guardian of his 12-year-old sister. He welcomed this new 'chore' because he adored her. 

I met him again, when we were both aged 23, and suffice to say I fell in love with him all over again. How can I fall in love with someone who fathered a kid but ran away from him? Well – that's because he isn't the father of that kid. Who is then? His then best friend…

After she had finished the article, she bounded it up and went to her brother's upstate apartment. She knocked on the door. 

Rory heard the knock and stood up to open the door. She glanced at the girl in surprise. "Hi."

The girl looked at Rory with equal surprise. "Hey. I'm Jezzabelle although you can call me Belle."

Rory looked thoughtful for a while. "I'm Rory. Are you looking for Jess?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah."

"He's not here. He went to the publishers, I think he's just finished his book."

Belle smiled. "Can I wait here until he comes back?"

Rory shrugged. "That's okay with me."

Belle sat on the sofa. "You're Rory, huh?"

Rory nodded. 

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" asked Rory, feeling flattered.

Belle grinned. "When he came back from Stars Hollow, it was Rory this and Rory that."

Rory laughed, embarrassed. "Oh."

"Nice article," commented Belle.

Rory smiled. "I thought so too."

"You do know that you're the girl in 'About a Girl', right?" asked Belle. 

Rory glanced at her and nodded. 

Belle smiled. "So you really are obsessed with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

Rory laughed. "My mother hooked me into it."

Belle's smile faltered. "Your mother sounds really nice in the book. My mother would have gotten me hooked on heroine."

Rory was so sorry for her, but knew that it was out of line to say sorry. "You should meet her, I'm sure you'd get along well."

"Yeah. I like coffee as well."

"Really?" 

"Of course."

"So, what do you need Jess for?"

Belle shuffled through her schoolbag. "I need him to help with my English literature. I have no idea how to do my essay on 'To Kill a Mockingbird."

Rory's face brightened up. "I can help you if you want."

Belle groaned. "You sound so eager."

"It's a wonderful book."

Jess got back from the place, and could feel the jewellery in his pocket practically burning a hole through his thigh. He had thought about it for a long, long time, and decided to finally go for it today. He took the first book that the publishers had made and took that with him as well to show Rory. As soon as he got into the house, he heard laughter, which meant that Rory was not alone.

He then saw Belle. "Hey you!" he shouted.

Belle's head turned around and saw him. She grinned and bounded over the sofa to catch him in a huge bear hug. 

"What was that for?" asked Jess in surprise.

"You finally fell in love with someone I like." 

Rory glanced at the exchange between brother and sister, and saw how close they were. She smiled. 

"Okay," said Jess, bursting out in laughter.

"Listen, Jess. There's a Parent Teacher's Conference on Thursday, and I want you to come."

Jess nodded. "I'll be there."

"And, I'm going shopping with some friends tomorrow, so…"

Jess chucked, took out some bills and shoved them in her pocket. "I knew you had an ulterior motive."

Belle shrugged. "You know me too well. I gotta blaze now."

She gave him another shrug, went to Rory and gave her a shrug as well, then ran out the door.

They stared at her wake, then both burst out laughing. 

"I like her," confessed Rory.

Jess smiled. "I knew you would. How about dinner at La Bistros, 7.00?"

Rory nodded her consent. "Okay."

"Black tie."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Between the both of us, I think you would have more trouble with that." She pointed at his attire, which was basically cargos and a shirt.

Jess chuckled. 

Rory took a long relaxing bath and got dressed in her chosen dress. It was a long dress in a deep navy blue which brought out the colour of her eyes. Two slits ran up the sides of the skirt all the way to her thigh, and the material felt like a second skin. It hugged her curves, making her feel more feminine. A quick glance in the mirror told her she looked wonderful. She put her hair up with two chopsticks, and sprayed it with some hairspray so that it'll stay in place. She grabbed a matching handbag, and then went out the door.

Jess looked up and saw Rory all dressed up. 

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Jess was dressed in a black tux, which made him looked handsomely dangerous. An American James Bond, thought Rory. 

They sat down in their reserved table, and ordered their food. Comfortable silence overtook them. The romantic atmosphere was perfect for what Jess was about to do. Jess jiggled the small piece of jewellery in his pocket. He handed Rory his new book. It wasn't out in the shops yet, though, and Rory was about to be the first person other than he and his publishing company who'd read it.

Rory took the book, and opened it. Her eyes fell on the dedicated page. 

It read:

"This book is dedicated to Rory, who has been my reason for living lately. 

Will you marry me?"

She gasped, and looked down. Jess was on the floor, one knee on the ground. Her eyes glanced around the restaurant and saw that everyone was looking at them. She blushed.

Jess took out the ring, and repeated his question. "Rory, will you marry me?"

Rory was speechless for a second, but she quickly snapped out of her musing. 

"Yes," she said with a beam.

Jess slipped the ring onto her finger and flashed her a dazzling smile. He kissed her, deeply and possessively, once and for all claiming her as his for all of eternity. They only saw each other, as the whole room erupted into catcalls and cheers. 

****

To be continued…

One last chapter ought to finish it off good, aight? How about 'THE WEDDING!' Oh, what should I do about Luke and Lorelai? Should I end that with a marriage as well? Or not? OPINIONS PLEASE, PEOPLE! 

Does anyone feel that the chapter is rushed? Yes, no, maybe? 

REVIEWS!


	13. The Wedding

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: GiveMeYourLove, Too Lazy to Sign In, Diana, 019, blackrose, Marie, Gilmore, lazeeamy, Jessluver4ever, Maya, twinkletoes, silver blood, Forsaken Doll, o^Ggirl^o, meeeee!!, LCIchick101, Jade. Your opinions are a treasure, and suggestions help to make my writing just that little bit better. *Hugs and kisses. I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers! =) ** Chapter 12: The Wedding ~¤¤¤~ _ **You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow. Kahlil Gibran **_~¤¤¤~ 

Lane jumped up and down in glee. "This is a perfect fit."

Paris came out of the changing room, and twirled. "So is mine."

Rory observed them for a moment, then grinned. "You guys look wonderful."

Lane rolled her eyes. "Of course, the center of attention will be you."

Paris nodded severely, and glanced at the bridal gown. "Your dress is beautiful." 

She was not being opinionated; the dress really was astounding. It was creamy white, made of the finest luster material and very smooth to the touch. It was strapless, and there were tiny rose designs up the side. The train was extremely long – 10 feet. It is one of a kind, and a gift from one of the greatest designers on Earth. 

"Not as beautiful as the bride-to-be," said someone behind them.

They all turned around to face the lone figure standing in the doorway. He walked towards the bride and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Jess shrugged. "I got bored."

"You know you're not supposed to see me and my dress…" chided Rory.

Jess smirked. "Now, how can I go one day without seeing you?"

Rory blushed, the rosy colour giving her cheeks the perfect tinge. Jess took this opportunity to give her a breathtaking kiss. 

~¤¤¤~

It was a sunny day, blue sky till the eye can see. There was no threatening rain cloud or gloomy atmosphere.

People were running around, wringing their hair, crying tears, stamping their foots, shouting, yelling and… sitting peacefully. Today is _the_ wedding and everything had to be perfect. It was supposed to be a small and private affair but somehow the media got hold of the date and place, and so paparazzi could be found milling around the church just dying to get a glimpse of the to-be-married couple. No one who was not on the guest list was allowed in.

"This is the big day and I'm not sure how you're feeling but I feel as if I'm going to cry any second," said Paris. She bent over and placed her head in between her feet. 

Rory sighed. "Paris, I have no idea how you got through your wedding."

Lorelai was carefully applying make-up on the bride-to-be. She smiled at her daughter, with tears of pride in her eyes. "I'm really proud of you, babe."

Rory smiled back. Lorelai gave her daughter a wavering smile and tried to put on a brave look. "How are you feeling babe?"

Rory shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Emily cocked her head. "You're not nervous? No chills of uncertainty?"

Rory nodded. "I've been looking forward to this day since I was a little girl."

Teary smiles went all around the three generations of Gilmores. Lane walked into the room in a great hurry. 

Rory gave her a strange look. "That's the sixth time you've done that. But who's counting, right?"

Lane shrugged, then beamed. "Luke is going out of his mind. He seems to think that you're going to leave Jess at the altar." She paused. "You look so beautiful, Rory, you're practically glowing."

"Like a glow worm," said Paris. 

"Thanks, I think," Rory said to my bridesmaids. 

Luke walked into the room. "Okay. It's started."

~¤¤¤~

Jess was standing in front of the minister, a huge grin on his face. This could possibly be the happiest day of his life. He turned around, as did the on-lookers as Rory strode up the aisle, accompanied by both Christopher and Luke. It wasn't a common sight, but hey, neither was Rory. 

Rory stood next to him, and slid her arm into his. 

The minister cleared his throat, and began. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Jess Anthony Mariano and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Jess Anthony Mariano and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part."

The minister turned his head to face Rory. "Do you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Jess Anthony Mariano to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rory took a deep breath, and said, "I do."

The minister nodded, "Place the ring on his finger."

He turned to Jess. "Do you Jess Anthony Mariano, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Lorelai Leigh Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

__

  
"I do."

The minister smiled at both of them. He loved wedding ceremonies, and he liked them better when it was obvious that the bride was not pregnant. He did perform some shotgun weddings but practice told him that those marriages wouldn't even make it through the first year. However, from the looks that these two shot at each other, he knew from his gut feeling that their marriage would last till the stars don't shine any more. 

"Place the ring on her finger. This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. 

Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you.

And now, Jess Anthony Mariano and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Jess and Rory faced each other, and kissed. Their souls warmed, and the gods above knew that this bond of matrimony was meant to be because… **_IT'S DESTINY_**!

~¤¤¤~

**_Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips. _** **Kahlil Gibran **

~¤¤¤~

****

Wow. That was the first wedding ceremony I have ever tried to write in my life. I hope it's okay. What do you all think? Another chapter to wrap up all the loose ends? More Java Junkiness? 

REVIEW PrEtTy PLEASE? Suggestions are welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
